


"I'd rather fuck your asshole than your sister's pussy, I think."

by Venus_Feels (eccentricities_of_kitties)



Category: The Green Mile (1999)
Genre: Billy was gay too especially in the book, M/M, Percy is my gay headcanon shush it's real, Rape Aftermath, Whump, copious smut, it happens in a dark room so potential claustrophobia trigger, it was a really gay story okay, mild violence, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentricities_of_kitties/pseuds/Venus_Feels
Summary: Prompt: "While Paul and the others are taking care of business, Dean changes his mind about Percy's punishment and throws Wild Bill in with him."Title from Wild Bill himself, in my opinion, a canonically queer character~this work is complete but I may continue if asked~





	1. Bunk Mates

It was quiet, except for the sound of his own breath and his occasional attempt to yell for help. He knew Dean was in the corridor, knew that his only chance was getting the attention from someone out there, well enough to get them interested in what was in here. Percy rested for a moment, throat sore, so he could resume in a moment. He thought about his exchange with Paul, and how terrified he’d been.

 

_ “Please, Paul, please don’t put me in with Wild Bill, please don’t,” Percy begged, wincing when Brutal yanked the strap between his legs and fastened it at his lower back. _

 

_ Paul was disgusted. “You would think of that.” _

 

In his short time working E block, Percy had only known a couple of other prisoners who’d really gotten to him, but he’d never let them see that. Wild Bill had made him feel exposed, humiliated. Percy didn’t feel guilty about what he’d done to Del; he’d always hated him. But he was aware that he’d taken out his anger for Wild Bill on Del. He wanted to get even. But he knew Paul would make him transfer before he got the chance to see Wild Bill fry, which was a shame. Maybe he’d get chance to hose him at least. Lord knows he causes trouble enough that Percy wouldn’t even be in trouble for putting him down, just once.

 

Percy heard the faint jangle of keys and started yelling through the gag again, hoping it was someone new in the corridor. Footsteps approached, and Percy tried to stand, prepared to throw his colleagues firmly under the bus, managing to get to his knees by the time the door swung open. It was Dean. With an unconscious Wild Bill in tow, holding him by his collar.

 

“What are you doing?” he tried to demand through the cotton drying out his mouth. 

 

Dean slung Wild Bill into the padded room, and got in Percy’s face. 

 

“Paul’s nice. A soft touch, like Brutus says. He’d never put you in with Bill. But he’s not here right now. Him and the others are off doing their laundry. Gonna be gone a couple hours.”

 

Percy squirmed away from Wild Bill, trying to get past Dean, who shoved him on his side and kicked him, knowing his strapped arms couldn’t defend his stomach. 

 

“This is for Del. You better keep your damn mouth shut. And pray to God above that you don’t wake that bastard up. 

 

If he could speak, he’d beg. Percy knew if Wild Bill did wake up, he’d be dead before Paul could get back and help - because he knew Paul would help, would let his morals overtake his dislike for Percy. As it was all he could do was look Dean in the eye, whimper and struggle to crawl at his feet. Giving a disgusted sneer, Dean pushed Percy away with his foot and shut the door behind him, flicking the light off.

 


	2. Wild Ride

Percy fought not to hold his breath, fought not to panic. He could hear Wild Bill’s soft breath in the dark, a sliver of light shining on his greasy hair from under the door. He slowly, silently, squeezed himself into the corner, as far away from him as possible. It was hard to seek comfort in thoughts of what revenge he would take on the others when all he could think about was their pitying, awkward expressions when he’d looked down and seen piss pool after his scuffle with Wild Bill. The prisoner stirred and Percy shook, hoping ridiculously that he wouldn’t notice Percy, that he’d think he was alone. 

 

When Wild Bill inevitably groaned and sat up, he knew instantly where he was and that he wasn’t alone.

 

“Who’s there? Boss man, that you?”

 

Percy felt the draft from hands sweeping around, trying to find him, and whimpered, unable to help himself. Wild Bill inhaled sharply, and sighed, starting to laugh.

 

“Naw, not boss man. It’s the purty boy, wetpants. C’mere, boy.”

 

Percy whined and struggled, turning away.

 

“They got you in that coat, huh? And gagged too,” he noted, thumbing across Percy’s covered mouth. 

 

Wild Bill wasn’t an idiot. He was mentally unstable, but there was a sick cleverness under all the bluster and blind aggression. He knew how to push buttons, how to make people yell and cry and shut up. Percy knew he wouldn’t just kill him as easily as a rabid dog tears apart the first thing within range of teeth.

 

“I thought Boss man was a cuck. Seems he’s got bigger balls than I thought, hm limp noodle? You not so big now you can’t shout bout no fancy relatives. All trussed up like a turkey on Chrissy, huh?”

 

Wild Bill was whispering, like he did when he was holding Percy the first time, like he was talking to a lover. Percy was glad for the dark, unable to see that obscene grin he probably had, and his attacker unable to see the terrified red of his face.

 

“I know why they done this - they punishin’ you for what happened to the frenchy, right? Seems they don’t give two fucks what I do, I could easily kill you right now, boy.”

 

Percy clenched his eyes shut, feeling like a rag doll as Wild Bill lifted him under his arms so he was sitting properly against the wall, then was gone. Or it seemed like it. Percy couldn’t hear anything, couldn’t see anything, even with the small light from the door. He felt his breath quicken, panicking. 

 

“Rar!” he snarled, pouncing suddenly, hands around Percy’s throat.

 

Percy screamed into the cotton and tape, slipping down the wall and landing on his back, trying to get up and struggling, like a turtle on its shell.

 

“Ha! D’you piss yourself again, honey?” Wild Bill said in a sweet voice, leaning over him and breathing in his face. Percy shrieked and bucked when Bill palmed his crotch under the straitjacket. 

 

“Mmmm, no, but you’re harder than a pig’s skull, ain’t ya? All hot and bothered ‘cause ol’ Billy’s touchin’ you up.”

 

Percy choked a sob, limbs heavy and electric at the same time. It wasn’t true; he was so scared, his dick was unresponsive to the rough fondling. Wild Bill’s tongue flicked at his ear, the man placing mockingly soft and intimate kisses on Percy’s face and neck.

 

“I’m gon’ fuck you like you was a blushing lil’ virgin girl, all moans and hot breath,” he murmured, a hand gently brushing back Percy’s unruly hair, the other working at undoing the strap that went between his legs.

 

“They not even gon’ be able to see what I done, I’ll be sure of that. They’ll know alright, that’s for sure, but I ain’t gon’ even leave a mark. ‘Cept maybe a couple bruises, but that’s neither here nor there…”

 

Percy felt hot tears spring from his eyes, instinctively bringing up a leg to kick the other man away. He laughed, grabbing Percy’s foot and pulling his legs apart, dragging him down til they were crotch to crotch, with Percy’s legs spread eagled on either side of him. 

 

“Aw, don’t worry you none, baby, you’ll love it, I can guarantee ya that.”

 

Wild Bill paused, considering something. Percy felt his fingers tapping on the tape over his mouth. 

 

“I wanna take this off. I wanna hear you. I know, you wanna scream for some help, but y’know if you do they’ll come in here an’ see me giving it to you. You want that?”

 

They both knew he had him. Percy winced, a high whine in his throat when Wild Bill peeled off the tape and carefully stuck it to the wall above him. He fished out the handkerchief and tossed it aside. Wild Bill gripped his chin in a hand, the other hand pulling down the loose striped pants he was wearing and pawing at himself.

 

“Stop,” Percy gasped, mouth and throat raw. “Stop, now.”

 

“Mm, go ‘head. Beg.”

 

Percy hated it, but wanted an out any way he could get it. “Please. Please, don’t.”

 

“What’s my name?” he drawled, undoing Percy’s zipper.

 

“Wild -”

 

Percy was cut off with a slap. He hadn’t bothered to learn Wild Bill’s real name and hadn’t been around to see his anger at Brutus and the others for persisting in calling him it..

 

“No! Fuckin’ idiot, that ain’t my damn name. Billy the kid,” he insisted, a hand clamped over Percy’s mouth for a moment.

 

“Billy - Billy the kid,” Percy tried, but Wild Bill just hummed in his throat and yanked Percy’s pants down, sliding his hand into Percy’s underwear.

 

Percy’s mouth gaped and, even though he wasn’t gagged anymore, he couldn’t speak. Horrified realisation flamed his cheeks as he realised his body was starting to react to Wild Bill, who noticed too, and took advantage. 

 

“You wanted this, didn’t ya? Betcha didn’t stop thinking about me after I grabbed you last time. Betcha jerked off like a teenager thinkin’ bout me.”

 

Percy didn’t respond, except in startled gasps, as Wild Bill stroked him to full hardness, a hand on Percy’s stomach for support. It felt good, no lying about it, but Percy still felt sick. 

 

“I ain’t gon’ touch your dick again,” Wild Bill said, spitting in his hand over and over between words. “You’re gon’ finish all by yourself. You won’t be able to help it. Not when I start giving you it.”

 

Percy strained inside the jacket, hating that he couldn’t even steady himself as Wild Bill got closer, lining himself up. There was a wet, slicking noise in the dark and a wetness between his legs that made Percy panic again. Wild Bill wiped his hand on his shirt and put his hand over Percy’s mouth again.

 

“Jus’ a precaution. I know you wanna scream now. You just lie back there and relax, darlin’, Billy the kid’s gon’ take good care of your little virgin pussy.”

 

Percy braced himself, holding back vomit when he felt Wild Bill inside him, sliding in with a sick squelch and barely any effort. Wild Bill groaned thickly, steadying himself with a hand either side of Percy’s head when he was in to the hilt. He paused, lowering himself and putting all his weight on top of Percy, who winced under the heavy weight pressing against him.

 

“I c - I can’t…” Percy choked out, trying to turn away when Wild Bill’s lips found his.

 

“Lemme taste that bitch mouth,” he muttered, starting to move, and Percy’s mouth fell open to him in pain. Slow at first, then he sped up, both with his thrusting rhythm and the ferocity of his mouth on Percy’s.

 

Wild Bill hit a spot and Percy’s back arched, paralysed. “There you go...I told you, you’d like it, didn’t I?”

 

Percy hated this, hated what he became around Wild Bill. Helpless, afraid, powerless. But he was right; Percy’s body was on fire, moving as if on its own.

 

“It’s too - too much, please, it’s too…” Percy rambled, and Wild Bill chuckled darkly. 

 

“That’s the way it always is, baby, ain’t you never come before? Not been with a girl? Never?”

 

Percy stiffened and looked away, even though he knew Wild Bill couldn’t see him. He could tell anyway.

 

“So that’s why you walk round yellin’ and angry like a dog that’s never seen a bitch in heat,” he mocked, mouth wet against his ear again. “Tell you what...I’ll do you like a bitch then.”

 

Wild Bill flipped him and smacked his thigh, snickering. He pulled Percy up onto his knees, leaving him to try and stay up, not wanting the indignity of being fucked with his face on the floor. He groaned when he felt Wild Bill inside him again, warm and filling him in places he never knew needed to be filled. Percy’s dick was hard, pressed against his stomach and leaking, aching with need. 

 

“It’s a shame we only got this one time, hm? This is the best piece of ass I ever had,” Wild Bill crooned, hand stroking then grabbing his hair, forcing him to straighten up and back against his dick. 

 

Percy made soft, pleading noises with each thrust, hating Wild Bill and hating himself more. 

 

“A - a - a - oh, God…”

 

“You want it, boy? Mm? You want it harder, want me to make you feel good?”

 

Percy broke, allowing Wild Bill to push his face into the soft floor. He gasped when he started slapping his ass, hitting that spot inside again at the same time.

 

“Oh, please, please,” Percy moaned, losing it. He told himself somewhere in the back of his mind that he was still begging him to stop.

 

“You’re mine now, ain’t ya, Percy boy? You’d cry if I stopped right now.”

 

Percy’s breath was hot against the floor and he felt an intense build up, like any normal climax but  _ more _ . Wild Bill sped up, hands gripping Percy’s hips for balance.

 

“Here it comes, boy. Get ready, baby, here it comes,” Wild Bill said, breathless, then came with an intimate groan, but didn’t stop. 

 

Percy felt a hot stickiness inside him, and it sent him over the edge, mouth in a silent scream as his body shook with pleasure. Wild Bill slowed, easing out, then back in to the hilt over and over. 

 

“There you go...now what do you say to Billy the kid?” he asked, turning a limp Percy over onto his back and rubbing his come covered dick. Percy gurgled something unintelligible and stared at the ceiling in the dark, processing. He pushed away the shame to deal with later.


	3. Jail Break Jail Bait

“Alright now let’s get you cleaned up and purty again,” Wild Bill narrated, almost to himself.

 

He pulled his own pants up then tended to Percy, replacing his underwear and zipping up his pants like he was helping a woman put on a dress. He reattached the strap between Percy’s legs and picked up the handkerchief, taking Percy’s jaw in hand.

 

“Let me go. Let me out of this coat. Please.”

 

Wild Bill snorted. “Now why would I do that? Unless you wanna cuddle, lover boy.”

 

“There’s only one of them out there. He’s going to take you out, put you back in your cell before the others get back. You could take him, easy. Get outta here.”

 

Percy heard him considering. “Naw. No way we’d make it past the gate. Why would I help you anyways? Who’s to say I don’t leave you here and escape by myself? I seen you fight an’ you’re no good if the other person ain’t smaller than you and can’t fight back.”

 

“I know a gate they don’t watch much. I can’t stay here. They’re going to kill me. And they’re gonna kill you eventually too. Except they’ll make mine quick. You’re getting the chair.”

 

Percy was calm, calmer than he’d felt in a while. Planning. For all he knew, Dean was hoping he’d already been taken care of. They had enough on him to ruin him for good, even if they didn’t kill him when they got back. He had to go. Home, perhaps. Anywhere but here. He needed Wild Bill to help him escape and get away, he couldn’t do it alone. He’d relied on the weight of his connections his whole life, but by morning those connections would be dissolved.

 

“S’pose I do help you. What’s in it for me?”

 

“Your life.”

 

“That ain’t enough, I don’t give a shit whether I live.”

 

“Money. My family’s rich. I - I can take you there. Set you up for life. A house, a farm even, with staff.”

 

“And I gotta, what? Be your bodyguard the way there?”

 

“You have to decide soon, Wharton, or Dean’s gonna come in here and we’ll miss our chance.”

 

“You just had my dick in your guts, boy, you can call me Billy,” he cackled. 

 

Percy flinched. “Do you wanna do this or not?”

 

He sniffed. “I wanna do your mouth.”

 

The light flicked on and Percy locked eyes with Billy for a couple of seconds, before the latter licked his lips, winked and stood. 


	4. Into The Woods

Percy shuffled backwards into the corner when the door swung open. Billy gave an enthusiastic war cry and leapt onto Dean, knocking him onto his back and smashing his head into the floor of the corridor a few times. 

 

“Whooee, this boy’s sure gonna have a headache when he wakes up,” he laughed, turning back to Percy, who looked away sullenly. “Aw, I get it. Now I can see you, you wanna pretend like you weren’t begging me to go harder, huh?”

 

“Get me outta this nut coat.” Percy couldn’t look at him. Instead he watched Dean for signs of consciousness.

 

Billy sauntered over and pulled Percy to his feet. “Turn around, sweetheart.”

 

Percy complied, itching to free himself from the coat constricting his arms. Freed, he threw it to the ground and spat on it, stepping over Dean. Billy grinned at him.

 

“Boy you won’t even look at me, huh? How do you expect to get to wherever the hell your rich ass family is without looking me in the face?”

 

“Let me be. We gotta focus on getting outta here. Now there’s a gate over the way, that’s our best shot.”

 

Billy rubbed his hands together, allowing Percy to change topic. “Alrighty then. Lead the way. Percy.”

 

Percy cringed at Billy’s drawl on his name, but obeyed. He led Billy to the gate he knew was safe and guided him away from the prison. They walked in silence to avoid detection, but he knew Billy was dying to start pushing his buttons as he would all the way home, just to pass the time. Percy needed him. He needed him to defend him from anyone they might meet along the way and to help him find his way home across the countryside rather than following the main roads, where people would be looking for him and the escaped prisoner. 

 

When they got to his house, Percy planned to tell them he’d been kidnapped, that Wild Bill had overpowered Dean and taken him forced him to go to his parents for ransom money. This hadn’t occured to Billy yet, who marched alongside him cheerfully, a spring in his step and a sparkle in the yellow of his teeth.

 

“So, Percy, you gon’ keep me warm at night on our long journey to your family with gold stuffed up their asses?”

 

Percy looked straight ahead into the darkness and continued to walk.

 

“What, you don’t want it? You want to tell me you didn’t have no fun back there? That it didn’t feel good?”

 

Percy stopped. “Course it felt good. Sex is supposed to feel good. But I didn’t want it. And I don’t want it again.”

 

Billy snorted, getting closer. “Don’t try takin’ no high road with me Mr Calm when you’re still full o’ my come. ‘Cept now you’re walkin’ to your ivory tower.”

 

Percy flinched away from his crude words. “I’m giving you what most guys would cut off their right arm to get. You stay the hell away from me if you want what I promised you.”

 

Billy took him by the neck and pressed him against a tree. “You don’t tell me what to do, boy, I’ll fuck you again right here and now if I want. And you’ll still give me all what you said. Because you like it. You want it.”

 

Percy panicked and squirmed, landing a weak punch in Billy’s stomach, who laughed. He surprised Percy with a kiss, grinding his body against him. Percy relaxed into the tree and reddened, confused. Billy’s hand on his neck moved to cup his cheek and he spoke, almost tenderly.

 

“I know guys like you. Walkin’ tall, uniform to hide behind and people to hide behind so you can be a big fish in a lil’ pond. Your daddy probably beat you when you was just a kid, so now you tryna fill his shoes but you can’t. You’re small, and you got arrogance where you ought to have confidence. There’s always gonna be someone bigger and stronger than you. Part of you hates that. But you like it. When the other guys round on you, when I grabbed you back then, all that shit melted away. Look at you, all red-face and gasping like a damn fish,” Billy sneered, putting one hand on Percy’s crotch. “Would you look at that. Proof.”

 

“Let go of me,” Percy said quietly. “Please.”

 

Billy let him wrest himself free and rolled his eyes as Percy stormed away. 

 

“If you’re gonna have a temper tantrum every time I tell you something you don’t wanna hear, I’ll have to start spanking you, like a prissy little bitch,” he added wryly, half joking. 

 

He followed Percy through the forest. Soon, they’d hit country lanes. It’d take a few weeks to get home, Percy realised. Weeks. Out here. With him. 

 

“I ain’t no queer,” he muttered angrily, almost to himself. 

 

Billy caught up with him. “I’m not fussy. I see something I like, I’ll have it. Doesn’t matter if they got a dick or a pussy.”

 

Percy shook his head silently. He’d never been attracted to men. Nor women, to be fair. He’d always gotten all the pleasure he needed from hurting people. Being near Billy, still smelling of sex and leather padding, he felt excited. Like no girl had ever made him feel. Not any wishy washy feelings. Something as simple as Billy’s hands on his neck, holding him against a tree and ripping him apart, made him feel like he was a teenager again, just discovering his own dick for the first time. 

 

“There’s a clearing ahead. Maybe a lane across the way, I can’t see far enough. Looks like the perfect place to get spotted, though. We should go around,” Billy advised, peering between tree branches. He looked back at Percy’s sour expression and giggled.

 

“You really don’t like being told what to do by me, do ya? Even when it’s good and sound advice.”

 

“I would’ve decided that anyway,” Percy huffed, stepping around him to pick a path through the underbrush circling the clearing.

 

“Sure,” Billy muttered, following. He leaned forward and tapped Percy’s ass playfully, like men who slap their wives in front of their friends.

 

“Hey!” Percy yelled, and Billy nudged him.

 

“You wanna get us caught, boy? Damn, I barely touched you, learn to lighten up.”

 

Percy started walking again. “If you don’t want me to holler, don’t touch me damnit.”

 

“What’d I say bout telling me what to do, boy?”

 

“Stop calling me boy,” Percy snapped, before tripping over a root and getting caught up in vines. “God damn…” he muttered, foot tangled.

 

“Here, be still,” Billy grumbled, fumbling to get him loose.

 

“Get off me, I can do it myself,” Percy hissed, partly in pain. He’d twisted his ankle.

 

“You’re hurt,” Billy stated, looking down at him.

 

“I’m fine,” Percy insisted, glaring up at him.

 

“You the most stubborn mule I ever met,” Billy muttered, kneeling again. 

 

He untangled Percy and examined his foot.

 

“Is just a sprain,” Billy surmised.

 

“Thanks, Doc,” Percy replied snarkily.

 

“Boy, you don’t know when to quit, huh?” Billy said, shaking his head. “If you was anyone else I woulda killed ya and left the body for gaters by now.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Percy asked, confused. “Anyone else?”

 

“It means we gotta find somewhere to hole up for the night. You can’t walk on that too long. Swelling’ll go down by mornin’ I’m sure. Walking on it all night could make it worser, see.”

 

“If I didn’t know any better -”

 

“You don’t,” Billy interrupted, and picked him up easily.

 

“Put me down, right now!” Percy protested, instinctively wrapping his arms round Billy for stability. 

 

“You know I ain’t gon’ do what you say,” Billy said calmly, starting to walk. “Get comfy now, prissy pants.”

 

Percy huffed, half-heartedly struggling. “It’s gonna be a long journey, listening to your damn nicknames.”

 

“It’s gonna be a long journey, listenin’ to your whinin’. Do you do anything else?”

 

Percy sighed sourly, irritated. Billy was impossible. Though he supposed he must seem equally so. The longer Billy walked, the heavier his eyelids felt. His head started tipping, and before he knew it he was falling asleep in the crook of Billy’s neck. 

 

Billy sighed. “Damn noodle. Farm better have pigs.”

 


End file.
